


fingeRING

by spreadmywings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, I'm Sorry, IM PROUD OF THIS, Louis's mad, M/M, Rings, This Is STUPID, harry laughs way too much in this situation, i wish it was a cock ring, lost ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadmywings/pseuds/spreadmywings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:))</p>
            </blockquote>





	fingeRING

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so stupid goodbye

"Oh, H. Right there." Louis moaned out as Harry curled his fingers up into him. Harry hummed, increasing his speed.   
He suddenly stopped making Louis look back. Harry's eyes were wide and his mouth was parted a bit.   
"What's wrong?" Louis asked, panicking slightly.   
"Um, well, I'm," Harry stuttered.   
Louis didn't move, scared something was wrong with him. "I forgot to take off my ring, yeah? And well," 

"Harry,"

"Louis,"

"Please tell me you didn't." 

"I did. I- ow! I'm sorry!" Harry said, stopping mid sentence when Louis turned around slapping Harry on the chest repeatedly. He grabbed his hands. "Don't move. It might hurt you, okay?" Harry said, gently. Louis's eyes watered out of embarrassment and scaredness. 

"You're a fucking dickhead." Louis mumbled, resting his head on Harry's chest.   
"I know. I'm sorry. But, uh, what do we do?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Louis. Louis shrugged, shaking his head. "Do you wanna go to the hospital?" Louis snapped his head up.   
"And tell them what? 'Oh hi my boyfriend forgot to take off his rings before he fingered me and now it's lost in my ass'? No, hell no."  
Harry snickered making Louis hit his chest again.   
"Okay, okay. So, should I get it out?" Harry asked. Louis groaned.   
"This is so fucking weird." He said turning around. He bent back into the position he was in before, letting Harry put his fingers back in him.  
"Ugh, I hate you. I'm so turned on and I can't even do anything about it." Louis grumbled. Harry chuckled, bending his fingers around, while listening to Louis whine.   
"Have you gotten it yet?" Louis asked, breathless. Harry sighed.   
"Hold on, Lou,"   
He continued for another five minutes before making an "ah hah" noise and pulling his fingers out. Louis felt the ring being pulled out and he finally relaxed.   
"I'm gonna go wash this off and we will take care of you." Harry said.   
"Next time you better take your damn rings off, Styles!" Harry laughed.


End file.
